An enterprise, such as a business, educational organization, or government agency, typically includes an information technology (IT) infrastructure that has user electronic devices, server computers, storage systems, and/or other types of electronic devices. Incidents can occur in the IT infrastructure, and such incidents are usually addressed by IT management personnel. In a relatively large or complex IT infrastructure, IT incident management can be challenging.